FossilWings - Made by Fantasydragon2670
Notes: Please do not edit or steal this page! If you would like to make a FossilWing, or suggest some ideas, please let me know, I will be sure to credit you! If this is you, Fantasydragon2670, you may edit this page whenever you feel like. FANTASYDRAGON2670 ONLY. And for the diet, I, as Foxyrules1903, did not know of any similar ideas for the positive and negative feed. If I may seem like I have copied any of you, I am deeply sorry, and will ensure you that I DID NOT COPY. Thank you! Credits: Fantasydragon2670 - Entire tribe idea Fantasydragon2670 - Names Fantasydragon2670 - Being the start of the TimeWings and VineWings (I got her OK on this.) Popcorncomet - Names: Silurian, Pterosaur, Bones, Utahraptor Description: Like Dinosaurs, FossilWings are a mysterious tribe. But, like Velociraptors, they have one claw that is raised. They use this to slash at dragons' underbellies or necks, or anywhere where one fatal move could end their life. But, like a DRAGON, they have an arrow point tail, but with extra arrow points below the first. LITTLE like a VineWing, but not quite. AND, like a Velociraptor, they hunt in packs. Another thing like a Velociraptor: they have super speed and stamina. FossilWings are omnivores. This means at the front of their maw, they have sharp teeth, at the back, slightly blocky teeth. Abilities: Jurassic Attack This is when the FossilWing steps forward, and slashes at the eyes of a dragon, not leaving them blind, but slowing them down for two days. BUT another thing they can do with this ability is reincarnating the dead dinosaurs. In fact, FossilWings can bring back any dinosaur or ancient plant back to life. Because of this, they are the only tribe that doesn't go to the Light Kingdom, or the Underworld. Another name for this is Jurassic Reincarnation. Meteor Shower This ability can also be called, Burning Ball. This is when a pack of FossilWings causes a HUMONGOUS blazing meteor from the sky to fall, thus wiping out at least twenty dragons who are in the way. Psychokinesis A FossilWing can enter a dragon's head to mess with them. This ability is something only Prehistoric Eyes have. What happens is the victim will begin to hallucinate, see dinosaurs bigger than they are! And sometimes that's true. Because, like a BloodWing, FossilWings can morph into a dinosaur of their choosing. This partially because their teeth states them as an omnivore, sharp teeth at the front of the maw, blockier ones at the back. Society: Royals: Queen, Princesses, Princes Queen: Velociraptor. Velociraptor is actually the most powerful dragon in the Fossil Kingdom. She is very kind though, to her subjects, and pretty much lets them do whatever they please. However, she does not tolerate murderous dragons, and they will be exiled to what is known, The Black Vine Swamp, somewhere in the Storm Kingdoms or Vine Kingdoms. Princess: Jurassic. Jurassic is pretty, and no dragon would have thought that she would be a combination of Burn, Blister, and Blaze. Burn, in her fighting skills and size, Blister with her sly cleverness, and Blaze, with her beauty. Prince: Prehistoric. Prehistoric WAS handsome. Haha, get my joke? No, it's not true. He is very handsome, and mega popular among dragons. Princes: Triassac, Precambrain, Allosaurus, Camarasaurus, Diplodicus, Tyrannosaurus, Foxcatcher, Bones, Utahraptor. Princesses: Stegosaurus, Therizinosaurus, Cryolophosaurus, Edmontosaurus, Argebtinisaurus, Megalosaurus, Buitreraptor, Mesosoic, Silurian, Amber, Pterosaur, Pterodactyl. Split Royals: Split Royals are dragons whose parents are a royal and a non royal. This means they fit in the category of being royal, but at the same time not being royal. Culture: Fancies and Beliefs/Stories, Government, Ancient Traditions Fancies and Beliefs: A FossilWing's ancient belief, or fancy, as they called it, was being the start of the TimeWings and VineWings. When a FossilWing died, they were buried under layers of dirt waiting to be reincarnated. Yes, they do die but are brought back into the world, sometimes summoned by another FossilWing. Prehistoric Eye: Also, they had a defect in their dragonets, sort of like the NileWings, that had the Prehistoric Eye. This was named after current day Prince Prehistoric, who was born with this fantastic eye. The eye color of a dragon is SOMEWHAT similar to a NileWing's Auric and Dark Eye color, it's a combination of both. The FossilWing's eye color would have gold around the pupil, with a black-purple iris. Government: FossilWings had a government that rules over Cambrian Island. This was called the Ancient Wings of War. The government made fair rules to the tribe, getting at least fifty percent of the tribes liking. If the rule was considered fair and equal, it would be written in the Claws of Wisdom, an ancient clay tablet that was still moist after hundreds of years. Ancient Traditions: The Ancient Traditions were sacrificing dead carrion to a fire. This turned the fire blue, and it was considered to be good luck. Diet: Being an omnivore, FossilWings have two ways to feed: Positive OR Negative. Positive FossilWings can eat everyday normal stuff like dragons. Negative They can feed off fear from the dragons who are terrified by their magnificence. Territory: The territory of this kingdom was an island called Cambrian Island. It had an oasis, with deserts, rain forests, and coasts. It also had swamps, and mountain peaks, making it very beautiful. But no dragon has ever survived the Black Eye, a raging storm that fiercely protects the island from any unwanted visitors. Unless you were a FossilWing that could open a gateway to the island so you get in and out, there was no other way in to see the magnificent island. But the shape of the island was odd. FossilWings could shapeshift the island, making it look different. The current island is a razor, cutting NON-FossilWings. Another thing is, like the SkyWings, an arena. FossilWings have an arena located in the Kingdom of Fossils. This is called the Arena of Bones, because in the actual sandy area are the insane Dragons' bones. The guards are nice, but the real troublemakers are hit with sticks, stones, and any solid matter the guards would find. Including bones. Category:Fantasy's Tribes Category:Fanmade Tribes